A Days Beggining
by mlink
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are still fighting, at least untill Kagome had that one dream and starts to act different towards Inuyasha. My first Fic. please read! Chap. 15 up!-
1. Good Morning

A Days Beginning Chapter 1: Good Morning!  
  
Kagome woke up as she noticed someone was next to her. She was about to scream but stopped as she noticed it was only Inuyasha. Her life seemed to be great, she was in love, the jewel shard was finished, and Inuyasha loved her back. She noticed he was still sleeping, so she quietly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She sang as she took a shower. She washed her hair, got out, and wraped a towel over her as she grabed the door knob and turned it. She looked up as she opened the door and was surprised to find Inuyasha looking down at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you doing, need any help?" He said as a smirk came out on his face as he scanned over her body, noticing that she was only wearing a towel.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine! Just fine, but you scared me standing right there. I thought you were still asleep, that's all." She said as she took a step forward. "I just need to get some clothes."  
  
As she was about to walk past him, Inuyasha pulled out some of her clothes that he was hiding behind his back. "Here you go!" Inuyasha said as he started to smile even more.  
  
"Thank you... hey-"Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the bed, he took the clothes from her threw them on the floor, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha, what are you doing?" As she looked at him she got lost into his eyes. "I love you, Kagome." He said she started to blush. "I've always loved you since the first day I saw you, you're to beautiful to ignore!" AS he said this his head slowly made its way down, until their lips were touching. As they kissed Kagome seemed to deepen it; she was moving her tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips and searched her mouth. After a minute they parted, catching for breath. Soon enough Inuyasha went back down for more. As he did, he started to pull the towel off, Kagome put here arms around his neck and started to pull down his shirt..."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!" Kagome slammed her hand down on her clock, it was a bright Sunday morning and the birds were flying overhead. It seemed that she woke up late but her clock only said 7:48 a.m. She got up and walked around the camp side looking for her backpack, once she found it she took off for the hot spring, dodging everybody that was sleeping. Once she got to the hot spring, she got undressed and went in washing her hair. As she did this she started to talk outloud.  
  
"Man why did I have to wake up so soon? I was having such a good dream too... Inuyasha was so nice and romantic in it."  
  
"What were you saying about me?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from one of the trees.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said as she dived the rest of her bare body into the water. "What are you doing here spying on me? Who are you trying to be like Miroku?"  
  
"I heard you talking about me when I was trying to sleep in the tree at camp, and I'm not trying to be like Miroku!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you like my story so far! I'll be sure to write soon! Mlink 


	2. Home Alone and Ramen

Chapter 2: Home alone, and Ramen  
  
Disclaimer: Just because I love Inuyasha, doesn't mean I own him!  
  
"I heard you talking about me when I was trying to sleep in the tree at camp, and I'm not trying to be like Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you please go so I can get dressed? I'll meet up with you later." Kagome said as she started to blush, Inuyasha noticed that she was naked in the hot spring and started to blush as well.  
  
"Uh-"he started to blush some more. "Yeah... I'll go, bye." Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked off, he soon stopped and turned his head toward her. "Kagome once you're done and at camp I want to know what that dream of yours was!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome was half was out when he had turned to look back, Inuyasha hadn't noticed this at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ! ~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at camp... Inuyasha was in the tree when Kagome had returned, he was pissed for being sat (to let you all know, he still doesn't know why he was sat. ^-^).  
  
"Good morning Kagome," Sango said as she walked up to Kagome "I don't mean to be a bother Kagome, but do you have anymore of those noodles with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do just hold on." Kagome said as she put down the back pack and started to pull random items out. "Shampoo, Clothes, brush, soap, conditioner, candy...oh this is for Shippo, Shippo! I have a treat for you!" Kagome said as she kept searching through her backpack.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippo said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I got you some more treats!" Kagome said as she pulled them out from behind her back. "All for yo-"She was cut off as Shippo ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Oka-San!" Shippo said as he ran off with the candy. Kagome started to blush.  
  
"Kagome, that's so kawaii! He now thinks of you as his mother!" Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome. "you know, some day I hope to be a mother..." "Really Sango? But your right that would be nice, what if we were to both have kids and have them as best friends their whole life?!" "That would be great!" Sango said as she thought of it as her new goal in life.  
  
"Here you go Sango." Kagome said as she handed the Ramen to her.  
  
"Kagome how about we make a promise, if we have kids, lets have them around the same time okay?" Sango said as she stood up.  
  
"All right, it's a deal!" Kagome said as a smile plastered up on her face. As she did this Inuyasha watched down with amazement. 'How can they be such good friend and have so many plans yo live as friends forever?' Then the idea struck Inuyasha, 'what if she wanted him not to be the father? What if Kagome wanted to be someone else's mate... but then it would have to be someone from this era for her and Sango's kids to be friends.' "Maybe it's me!" Inuyasha said out loud while he jumped from his seat onto another branch, that could be the only way... wait Koga too. He sat back down.  
  
"Could what be you Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing... just thinking, Kagome-"Inuyasha said but was cut off.  
  
"Kagome I made you some noodles!" Sango said as Kagome got up and walked up to her.  
  
"Thank you Sango." She said as she sat down between Shippo, who was now lying on the ground with swirls for eyes and chocolate all around his mouth. "Shippo will have to learn not to eat so much at once." Kagome said as she started to sigh and went to eating the Ramen. "Inuyasha, come on down to eat." Kagome said once she remembered he was in the tree.  
  
"No, not until I know what your dream was about." Inuyasha said as he got comfortable and closed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not gonna tell you that, so just come down and eat!"  
  
"NO!" "Don't make me have to make you come down! Cause I will!" "Really? Lets see you try." "Fine. I'll be happy to... SIT!" With that Inuyasha came slamming down into the ground, Kagome sat up and ate with triumph, once Inuyasha was off the spell he got up and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Tell me what your dream was!" Inuyasha yelled at her. " "NOOO!! I'm not going to tell you that Inuyasha! I never will so get off my back and let me eat! If you don't then I'll leave!" "Go ahead and leave!" "Fine I will!" Kagome said as she got up and dumped the rest of her Ramen onto his head. Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked off. Inuyasha just sat there, surprised at what she did. "I, I cant belive she just did that..." Inuyasha said to himself. Miroku started to laugh but got slapped by Sango.  
  
"Miroku! How can you laugh? Kagome is clearly mad! But you start to laugh!"  
  
"Sango... I'm not laughing at Kagome, look at Inuyasha's face!" As Miroku said this he started to crack up even more, falling to the ground. Sango lloked at his face and started to giggle. Inuyasha's face was staying still, one of his eyes were half open and the other one was fully open, his mouth open into an 'o' shape and he was turning pale. Once he heard them laughing his eye started to twitch.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" He said as he shot up and started to run towards them. Sango and Miroku started running towards him, noticed this, screamed and ran the other way. After 26 minutes of running Inuyasha finally caught up to them and pounced up above them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Kagome's Time...  
  
Purple and blue lights surrounded Kagome as she jumped into the well. 'I'm finally going home.' She thought to her self as she saw the well walls around her. She hadn't been home for 3 weeks and was surly happy to be there. Kagome climbed out of the well and walked up to the back door of her house and opened it.  
  
"I'm home!" She yelled, as the door slammed shut. No one answered she walk up stairs and into her room and set the backpack down. She walked around and noticed a paper on her desk. As she read it said:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Sorry that were not here, your grandfather was asked to do some spirituals in Kyoto. We won't be back for 2 weeks. I left a credit card and the pin numbers on your desk in case you need anything, spend your money wisely! Hope to hear from you soon.  
Love,  
Mom, Souta and Grandpa  
  
P.s. we left on April 18.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'll be sure to write back soon! Hope you all enjoyed it and review too! Love ya' all. Mlink :P 


	3. Dreams and Reality

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha no matter how much I try...  
  
"Left, and that was..." Kagome said as she looked at her calander."Two days ago, it'll take forever to burn all that time! Plus I cant go back to the past for a while since I yelled at Inuyasha... what will I do!?" She yelled out as she fell onto her bed. After a while Kagome started to get sleepy...  
  
The next morning...  
  
Kagome got up, it didn't seen very bright outside, plus her clock had only said 3:48 a.m. , she scanned her room thinking that Inuyasha might be in there. He had done it before, she would get made and in the morning you would sometimes find Inuyasha in there, and he would or she would apologize... normally her though. But to her disappointment Inuyasha wasn't there and her window wasn't open either.  
  
"Why do I feel a sense of energy if Inuyasha isn't here?" She said to herself as she lay back down. "It seems really odd, well maybe I'm just feeling things..." with that she scanned the room on more time then went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha was worried, he had gotten into Kagome's room and she hadn't woke up... yet. He closed the window, after all the times he had gone onto her room, he learned that for her not to know your there, you should probably clean your feet, close the window and make sure that the 'cloth' hanging off of it is not moving. She won't suspect a thing! (Which he had done all those things...)  
  
As he was about to sit down, Kagome started to stir in her sleep, and with that he ran off into the safest know place, because the last time she caught him she sat him 34 times. "That was a close call..." Inuyasha said to no one. Since he wasn't another room he couldn't tell if she was still awake or not. Plus where he was hiding, it was comfortable and it smelled good, alot like what Kagome smelled like. So soon enough he too was fast asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~ In the morning (later on...)  
  
Kagome woke up feeling alot better, her clock said that it was 10:34. Kagome decided to take a shower, as she got undressed she started to sing to her favorite song "Change the World" (I couldn't think of any songs! .). Once she was undressed, she walked into the bathroom took of the towel and opened the drape to the shower and turned in the hot water, she new her bathroom well so she had done this with her eyes shut and dancing and singing to her song. All the sudden she heard a yell come from her shower and found a half-asleep, soaked Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"YEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha started to stare at her and then started to blush (he couldn't keep his eyes off her! ^-^). As soon as Kagome screamed Inuyasha was already standing up and running out of the bathroom. Once he got out Kagome slammed the door shut and locked it. Since Inuyasha was probably in the other room trying to recuperate, Kagome took her shower quickly. She got out of the shower put a towel over her and unlocked the door to find Inuyasha standing in front of her... Then everypart of her dream flashed through her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as a blush creeped up onto her face. 'Just like my dream, this is just like my dream!' Kagome said to her self and Inuyasha to started to blush.  
  
"Um... Kagome, I uh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean well, I, I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said he move away from her and sat on her bed, he was really nervous.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she sat next to him, still in her towel.  
  
"When I fell asleep in there, and when I woke up I realized something..." Inuyasha stooped. "You can tell me anything, you know that Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of care and worry.  
  
"Well Kagome... I love you. I have ever since the first time I saw you, every time you would leave I would feel empty, but when you came back... I would be happy but never showed it to anyone, I love you. But I'm worried, that if anyone else were to know you would be hurt and taken from me, like 'before'. I don't ever want that to happen." Inuyasha had said this and bowed his head down, he looked up to find Kagome crying but with a smile on her face." I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she wiped some of her tears away only to have more come down. Inuyasha looked at her. "Don't, don't cry Kagome..." Inuyasha said, as his face became closer to hers. They were kissing, Kagome stopped crying and melted into the kiss putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck, deeping the kiss. Kagome laid back as Inuyasha asked for permission to enter, by running his tongue across her lips. She parted her lips and started to search his mouth, running her tongue in and around. Soon they separated for air and then kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I want that to happen to me and my boyfriend soon, except for the fact that he's grounded for one. ONE fail. Well anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this story, cause I did! I love you all and please review to me soon! I want to know if you guys and girls like it thanks for reading! Mlink ^_^ 


	4. Back Home

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 4: Back Home and Pervs.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha! (breaks down in the floor and starts crying ^_^;)  
  
Thanks all of you for reading my stories! I love getting the reviews from you, the feeling that people love what your writing is great! Thanks Again and enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's House...  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome separated from there last kiss, Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he still laid above her. She looked up at him and just smiled to his relief.  
  
"Nothing! I was just worried that you would never admit your feeling towards me, most guys just keep it to themselves! But your different, your looks are different, your attitude, your... I don't know, everything!" As Kagome said this she started to rub his ears, making a purring sound come out from his throght. Kagome laughed at this and continued to rub his ears.  
  
" Kagome... I'm really hungry..." Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.  
  
"Alright, I'll get dressed and make you some Ramen, how about that?"  
  
"I'm not hungry for food, what I'm hungry for is...you!" Inuyasha said as he went in for another kiss (inu's naughty! ^-^).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Feudal Era...  
  
It was early morning as Sango woke up with a sleeping Shippo in her lap, and a pillow... or something like it. She stood still placed Shippo back on the blankets and slowly turned her head around, with her whole body slowly moving in the direction her head was going. Once she say it was Miroku, she let out a sigh and quietly got up, walked out of the hut and came back in three minutes later with her hirasikou. With making no noise she made her way towards Miroku and shivered at the thought that he had tricked her so easily.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she slammed the base (the flat surface) of her hirasikou onto the front of his face, which woke him up and scared Shippo awake and made him run into a corner. When Sango took her boomerang off Miroku's face, she kicked him in the gut. "Never do that to me ever again!" She yelled as a blush started to creep up onto her face.  
  
"But Sango, you were shivering and once you were laying on me you started to cuddle into me... you seemed to be enjoying it!" He said as a grim formed on his face. Sango just blushed more and hit him a few more times with her boomerang.  
  
"Perv!" She yelled, as the blush became a deeper red.' I cant believe him! He still smiling after I hit him! I swear he's getting use to me beating him and he's starting to enjoy it too, he's got to be inhuman to like to be beaten!' She thought to her self as she walked away to the hot spring to relax.  
  
"Sango, can I come with you?"  
  
"Yeah, come on hurry up!" she yelled back as she kept on walking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Kagome's Era...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were down stairs, Kagome was making breakfast and Inuyasha was turning the channels on the ' t.v.' He seemed to be amused that a box could hold so much people in it and that overtime he wanted something different the people would change places, just for him! Kagome came and sat down next to him and handed him a plate filled with pancakes (I'm having that for breakfast today! every Sunday we have a big breakfast! :P), bacon, sausage, eggs, ham, buttered toast (Ed, Ed and eddy! I use to love that show!) and a tall glass of orange juice. Of coarse, Kagome only had half the amount that Inuyasha had.  
  
" Your welcome..." Kagome said as she started to eat her eggs.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I mean, thank you!" Inuyasha said through mouthfuls of food. He had never had these kinds of food but they were all good! In three minutes he was done and asking for seconds. Kagome took his plate and went to the kitchen to get him another full plate of food.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's a good thing I made a lot of food, or else you wouldn't be having seconds or maybe even thirds!" Kagome said as she walked back with his plate. She sat back down and started to eat again. Inuyasha noticed she was eating with a fork (he was eating with his hands the first time...) and started to do the same. Kagome noticed this and started to smile. 'He can be so cute when he tries something new!' Kagome thought as she went back to eating. Inuyasha finished his food and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on one that make his eyes go wide, and he started to have drool drip down from the side of his face. Kagome watched his expressing change as this happened and kept an eating as she turned her head to see what he was watching. Once she say what it was she spat out her orange juice and fell back anime style, grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. off.  
  
"How... How can you watch something like that Inuyasha! Do you know what that was?" Before he got to say what he wanted to Kagome screamed out some more.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha that was porn! People mating with more than one person! How can you-"she was cut off as Inuyasha said.  
  
"It was so good, come on Kagome! I want to watch some more! Please?!" Inuyasha said as he looked at her.  
  
"Noooo! SIT! Never watch that again, ever!" and with that Kagome ran up stairs with the remote and slammed her door shut. Inside her room, Kagome was hiding the remote in her dresser drawer, and started to cry.  
  
"How can he like looking at other peoples bodies, I thought he loved me..." (As you can see, Kagome has issues with people who like watching porno. She finds that as a way of cheating...I guess.)  
  
Inuyasha sat down stairs as he waited for Kagome to come back, she didn't come down for a while so he walked up stairs and knocked on her door, and no one answered so he slowly opened the door and had found her sleeping. Her cheeks wet with tears, he picked her up and sat down in the bed and placed her in his arms. Once he did this she started to cuddle into his chest, grabbing parts of his kimono and balling her fists in them. It seemed that she was starting to wake up, because Inuyasha could start to hear her cry. After 2 minutes, she looked up and into his eyes and laid her head back down and started to cry some more onto his chest. He was hugging her and rubbing her back.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her forehead. After a while Kagome was asleep again, so Inuyasha decided he too should get some sleep, even though it was only morning. 


	5. Love and Floatys

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 5: Floatys and Love  
  
"Sango, can I come with you?"  
  
"Yeah, come on hurry up!" she yelled back as she kept on walking. Sango made her way to the hot spring, got undressed and went in sighing in relief. The springs could always make her and Kagome feel better. Soon the person behind her undressed and went in to join her, Sango turned around and grabbed Shippo and helped him into his floaty (Kagome gave it to him). As they both enjoyed themselves, Miroku was in the bushes getting undressed and getting ready for his plan...  
  
"On the count of three..." Miroku whispered. "One...two...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three! Kagome's clock went off; signaling it was 6:30 in the morning. Inuyasha slammed his hand down on it and heard it break as he did this. When he knew it would never work again in its annoying dream-wakening ring he quietly laughed and fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku slowly made his way out and into the spring, hiding behind a rock and getting under the water. He swam and made his way out behind Sango, since Shippo was helping Miroku in the plan, he had already left saying that he was hungry and went back to camp. So it was only Miroku and an unsuspecting Sango. Miroku placed his arms around Sango, who had almost screamed, but since he was only hugging her and not touching she allowed this.  
  
"Miroku, wha- what are you doing?" Sango said as Miroku laid his chin on her shoulder. She started to blush some more.  
  
"Sango... I've never found out how to tell you and I always think about it too. Sango," Miroku turned Sango around and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Miroku!" Sango said to his surprise, as she jumped up to hug him, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, he deepened the kiss as she let his tongue explore her mouth. Both enjoyed this and went of for another minute. They separated from the kiss and Miroku smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Sango." Miroku said as he placed his hands lower, which she allowed this. Just to see if she was ready, Miroku placed his finger inside of her, she moaned in response. When she was ready, he lifted her up above the water (a little) and he entered her body. Sango and Miroku were kissing as he thrusted in and out... for them; it was the best night of their lives...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Kagome's Time  
  
Inuyasha woke up first again, only to be surprised by having Kagome facing him and smiling her face only an inch away from hers.  
  
"Good Morning!" Kagome said right before she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good Morning, too." Inuyasha said, a little unsure why she was so happy and cheerful. She was getting dressed in the bathroom, once she came out she handed Inuyasha some 'modern' clothes. He started to get undressed.  
  
"In-Inuyasha!" Kagome said blushing.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said as he slipped off his under shirt. He walked towards her and kissed her, running his tongue through her mouth. Slowly ripping off her shirt, she started to deepen the kiss and slowly took off his pants; they parted for breath and kissed again. Soon enough Inuyasha was naked, but Kagome still was in her bra and underwear, Inuyasha was having trouble getting it off, he tried to slip everything off without having anything rip. But he had no choice; he slipped off the underwear and then ripped open her bra. Once he had done this he slowly made kisses trailing down until he got to her breasts and sucked on them, causing a moan to come from Kagome. He slowly slipped himself into her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she went in and out of her faster and faster. Inuyasha couldn't help himself; he searched for that one spot that would make her scream out his name once more. He reached that spot and went in harder, as he felt her finally loosen her self.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha...I love you!" Kagome said as he kissed her temple. She moaned again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in bed, kissing. Both were tried and happy. Kagome slowly got out and lead Inuyasha to the bathroom, where they both took a shower together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading, you know you all enjoyed it! Mlink ^____^ I'll write back soon! 


	6. To the Hot Spring!

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 6:To the Hot Spring!  
  
Hey everybody, I sorry that I haven't been making my stories very long... this time I promise you that this chapter a lot longer than the others. Sorry ^_^;;;;;  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha were done with the shower, eating breakfast, making out, cleaning (Kagome did most of that...), making out some more, and running around the house laughing, they decided to go back to the Feudal Era... the one thing that they haven't noticed was that it was two in the morning when they woke up and it was only an hour later. As they went towards the well Kagome started to yawn and looked sleepy.  
  
"Kagome, I'll carry you and take us back to my era, so you can sleep, alright?" Inuyasha said as he picked her up and into her arms. All she did was yawn and nod in approval. Once she was in his arms she quickly started to fall asleep. Inuyasha jumped through the well and was soon surrounded by many blue and purple lights, then inside by the well again, he jumped out and into a tree that was above the campground. As Inuyasha puled Kagome into his lap he looked down underneath him. A look of shock came to his eyes when he saw Miroku and Sango were sleeping in the same sleeping bag, he fell asleep enjoying his time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Morning...  
  
Miroku and Sango were already awake and Miroku spotted Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping in the tree.  
  
"Sango come see this!" "What is it Miroku?" Sango looked up and fell over anime style.  
  
"WOOOO HOOO! Action! Go Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran around the tree, which woke Inuyasha instantly. He was about to jump down and beat the life out of him, but Sango had already beat him to it.  
  
"Hentai! I can't believe you!" She screamed as she beat the crap out of him. Once she was finished she walked away then came back and aimed and slammed her foot into his 'area'. Miroku's eyes widened and he passed out.  
  
"Sango," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. "You just messed up his children for a few generations! Good going!" Sango blushed and thought about this. 'Oh no! How could I?' She said to her self as she walked into the hut, trying to hide her red face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Hot spring...  
  
Sango and Kagome were sighing in relief as they slowly sank their bodies in the hot spring.  
  
"Sango, this is so nice... were so lucky to have hot springs instead of cold water to bathe in." Kagome said as she started to think. 'Maybe I should, no I have to tell her! She's my best friend... okay, take a deep breathe and say it.' Kagome thought as she took a deep breathe.  
  
"Your right Kagome, hey are you okay?" Sango said as she noticed Kagome taking her deep breathe.  
  
"I'm fine... Sango, can I tell you something, without you telling Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah! What is it?" Sango said as she had a worried look come up onto her face.  
  
Kagome took another deep breathe and started to speak. "Um, Sango. I think I'm pregnant... and I don't know what to say to my mother... what should I do?"  
  
"I knew this day would come," Sango said with a smirk on her face. "How long ago was it?"  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't worry cause I know what you're going through..." Sango started to blush thinking back. "Cause, because I'm pregnant too, with Miroku's child." Sango started to blush even more as she had said this.  
  
"Oh! Sango! I'm so proud of you, I can't believe it-"  
  
"Kagome our kids could be born near the same day, because I went off with Miroku and did 'it' yesterday! Our wish can come true! Our kids can be best friends and maybe even family, we could both be aunts!" Sango said as the blush disappeared off her face and she started to cheer up.  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT!" They both screamed at the same time, hugging eachother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at camp...  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT!"  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha said as he fell off of the tree and had landed face first into the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~ The next week...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in her time and left just 2 days before. It was already 3 in the afternoon and Miroku and the others were walking around, doing nothing much. Just walking around. All the sudden Miroku stopped and looked up at the sky and started laughing, at which it had seemed to be nothing.  
  
"Miroku, what the hell are you laughing at now? First you laugh when I tell you I'm pregnant, then when Shippo has a bubble blowing out of his nose when he sleeping and now...now your laughing at the sky? What is wrong with you?!" Sango yelled as he just laughed even more.  
  
"No- Look Sango. Up in the tree." Miroku said as he pointed to it. Sango had quietly started laughing herself. What the two had seen was Inuyasha laying in the tree with his head falling to the side, a grin on his face (with his mouth open), drool flowing on the side of his mouth and sleeping Kagome that has her head on his chest. She too had a grin on her face and kept trying to move closer into his chest, which every time she did so it makes Inuyasha twitch, loose the grin and get the grin back on less than a second later.  
  
"WoooooHoooooo! Good going Inuyasha! Live on enjoy your pleasure filled se- "Before he got to finish, Sango ran up to him and waked him in the head with Hirakotsu.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango said as she walked away, dragging Miroku's unconscious body behind her. Leaving an peacefully sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome in the tree.  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it too. Love to ya all! ^_~  
  
Mlink 


	7. Miroku's So called Secret

A Day's Beginning  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Hankyu to those who reviewed! I meant thank you, the new word on my computer is when you spell 'thank you' wrong, it will tell you the right way to spell it is 'Hankyu'. Odd isn't it? Oh! Well anyway, let get to the story! . .  
  
Inuyasha had woken up to a sleeping Kagome that was, well... you could say, choking him through the chest.  
  
"Whoop, hackhuklahack! Kagome... can't breathe..." Inuyasha said as he shook her frantically.  
  
"Huh..." Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes, letting her grip of his shirt go, leaving many wrinkles. "What happened?"  
  
"Uh... nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just get down and find the others." Inuyasha said as he picked her up and jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground and then placing Kagome onto her feet. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the village to find Shippo running around with Kilala, Miroku was face first in the ground and Sango was stalking off towards the hut. Kagome followed Sango to the hut and sat down next to her.  
  
"Sango-"Before Kagome finished Sango quickly turned her head and faced her, she was... crying, her face was pink form doing so too.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said a Kagome opened her arms, Sango hugged her and started talking.  
  
"I saw, I saw Miroku," when she said his name she cried some more and hugged into Kagome deeper.  
  
"He was with another woman and he was talking to her and he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek then said that he would see her soon! I can't believe..."  
  
Kagome finished for her. "Believe it..." She felt really bad for Sango, he was the child's father and he was with another woman! 'How could he!' Kagome thought as Sango slowly stopped crying. Kagome kept on hugging Sango, she got up when she noticed that he fell asleep. Once Kagome slowly and quietly tipped out of the hut she stomped towards Inuyasha who was teaching Shippo how to chop wood with a sword. Kagome pulled him out, stomped over to another hut and told him what Sango had said to her.  
  
"I, I cant believe that Miroku did that..." Said Inuyasha as Kagome looked down, she was crying now...  
  
"Ka...Kagome! Why are you crying?! Come on..." "She's my best friend, I don't want her to be hurt, please, please... see what's wrong with Miroku..." Inuyasha hugged her and tried to track down where Miroku went, he held onto her tighter as she cried more... 'Found it!' Inuyasha let go of Kagome, kissed her, and was off.  
  
Miroku was in a field, sitting, looking up at the sky... the moon was out in the early evening... He sighed as Inuyasha ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air. Miroku startled by Inuyasha was trying to get out off his grip.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What's wrong?!" Miroku said as he squirmed more.  
  
"How... how can you do that to Sango?!" Inuyasha said as the rage came to him more, he was ready to beat the shit out of him. His eyes flaring from red to golden.  
  
"Whoa, what did I do?" Miroku said as he became afraid of Inuyasha. 'I'm really confused... what did I do?!' Miroku said as Inuyasha loosened his grip and put him down, having to fall on his butt. Miroku looked up and Inuyasha was gone, he searched around and still couldn't find him.  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
I was back at the hut. All I could think of 'Was what was wrong with him... unless he didn't do it, but then what did Sango see? Was she wrong, or was Miroku really lying to him and really did do this?' Inuyasha got up and punched the wall, knocking the wall down, the hut breaking and having the walls fall to the ground, dust spreading everywhere.  
  
"Cough, cough, cough...uhhhhhhh." He wiped his eyes and looked around... His eyes widened and he grinned, searched around and ran off.  
  
No Pov  
  
Kagome walked around in the village.  
  
"Did you hear that somebody's hut broke?" "Really?" "Yeah, but they don't know why... all the walls just seemed to fall to their sides and the guy found it like that!"  
  
Kagome sighed as she heard this and walked past them...  
  
"I'm very sorry about that, could you tell the owner I said that, please?" Kagome said as she turned back towards them. "Uh, sure... I'll tell him that." They all looked around towards one another and walked off away from Kagome. She continued walking and went her way home.  
  
"Why did he do that?!" She said to herself as she walked into the woods and to her hut.  
  
Sorry that I took so long to write, I've been grounded, and plus my boyfriend for 3 years broke up with me 2 weeks ago, so I've been really pressured and depressed for a while. So I'm really sorry that I never updated, I hope you all like this chapter, I'm really sorry all. Bye bye!!! Mlink . 


	8. Resloves, with love

A Day's Beginning  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned Inuyasha! (But I wish I could) sigh...  
  
Kagome walked into her hut and placed the herbs down in a corner. She looked around, nobody was there.  
  
With Inuyasha He left Miroku, and was now walking in the flower fields. He plopped down on the grass, face first. He flipped over his eyes closed and smelled the flowers.  
  
"So sweet smelling, just like Kagome, the lavender, flowers. But... she smells so much better, so sweet." Then it hit him, this place smelled just like her! He opened his eyes;  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Only to find Kagome right above him, her face inches from his. She had pulled her hair up in a bun, the scream was from her, he scared her more than it did him. She fell back and laughed. Inuyasha got up and stared at her.  
  
'What it with her?' Inuyasha thought as he came up with a plan. Kagome was still laughing, Inuyasha slowly moved out of sight, behind a tree. Kagome soon stopped laughing, she looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you there? Inuyasha..." She soon got up and looked around some more, he was out of sight. She became worried, what if there was a demon? In fact she sensed one, in the east. She slowly walked in the direction of the demon and became more and more worried. Then out of nowhere something jumped out and grabbed her. She screamed, she couldn't see who took her, there was only a white shirt that she could see. Soon the two came to a stop and he placed her down. She sighed and started to yell.  
  
"Inuyasha!? Why did you do that? You really scared m-"Inuyasha moved down on his knees and kisses her, she kisses back, although still mad at him she cooled down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved off his knees and laid on the ground, she also wrapped her arms around his neck. They were like this for a while, Kagome on top, Inuyasha on the bottom, just laying on the ground kissing.  
  
They had completely forgotten about Miroku and Sango...  
  
With Miroku  
  
He walked up to Sango, who was still asleep. Laid down next to her and placed her head in his lap.  
  
"So beautiful..." He said to himself as he moved her bangs out of her face. Sango woke up ten minutes later and quickly moved when she noticed she was with Miroku. She started to cry.  
  
"Sango! Are..." "Leave me alone!" She said as more tears fell. "You... I saw you! You were with another girl, I saw you hug her, kiss her and everything! I hate you...!" Sango said, she got into another corner and cried more, covering her face with her hands. Miroku was shocked.  
  
"Wha, that wasn't me..." Miroku said as he tried to get closer. Sango kicked him before he could touch her. He backed off. "Sango, please... listen, that wasn't me. You might have seen somebody else." "Shut up! Just, just leave me alone!"  
  
In the village  
  
The man walked up to her, he checked over her body.  
  
"Please mam' sit down." He said as he pointed to a seat, he looked oddly like Miroku, having short hair, only it wasn't in a pony tail, he was wearing the normal clothes of there era, only they were dark blue and brown. He checked over her wound that she had gotten on her wrist from a demon attack, it was healing very well. He placed medicine on her cut and bandaged it up again. He stood up, so did she, he hugged her.  
  
"The best of luck to you," He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were watching from afar in tree.  
  
"So... that's what's going on!" Kagome said as Inuyasha grabbed onto her waist.  
  
"You know you almost fell?!" Inuyasha said as a look of surprise crossed his face. "You scared me!" He said, they both got down the tree and started to walk toward the man that was helping the woman.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me sir? Can you help us? We have a friend..." Kagome started to say to him.  
  
Later in the day  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the camp fire, Miroku and Sango were sitting across them, Sango looked to much happier. Earlier, Kagome and Inuyasha told the man about what had happened, he followed them and the story was set strait, so now, it was all back to normal. Sango was smiling while laying her head on Miroku's shoulder, witch he was asleep and snoring loudly at the time.  
  
Kagome started to speak to Sango.  
  
"Hey, what should we do tomorrow? Maybe I can take you to my time to get some food, and shop? What do you think?" She said, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome wanted her to say yes, there was hope in her tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome. Do you think we can get some clothes for the babies to?" Sango said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh! Your right! We do need to get clothes for the babies, I forgot all about that, thanks." Kagome said as she got up and lay down on Inuyasha's lap. HE wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head, smelling her scent. 'So wonderful, she smells so good.' Inuyasha thought to himself. The night passed by and the group was all asleep in their huts.  
  
Hey everybody! Hope you all enjoy this chap! Mlink . 


	9. Shippo! And fainting

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I wish I did, do you?  
  
Hey everybody! I'm going to try to make this a long chapter for all of you since I've taken so long to write the last few chapies! Hope you enjoy it! On with the story!  
  
!  
  
Kagome woke up to have Inuyasha pushing her lightly, she stirred and got up.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, you just need to get ready. Remember? You're going to your time to get the baby clothes," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked down at the stomach, it was growing but it had only been 3 months, not that big, but what Inuyasha saw in her eyes is disappointment.  
  
"Kagome, please, don't be sad. Your beautiful, don't look disappointed, in my eyes you're so great, and I love you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her and pulled her into his lap, she hugged him and began to cry.  
  
"But, but, my clothes don't fit me anymore and I'm huge! I hate this, but I love the fact that its yours and my child." Inuyasha held her tighter and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, this happens to everybody, its nothing to worry about it, I accept you for who you are and so does every one else, plus you can relate to Sango, she feels the same way." Inuyasha said as his eyes closed, then it hit him and Kagome, they haven't told her mom, how would she take this, he didn't want to make Kagome feel worse. Inuyasha placed her down and she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome said as she looked up at him, he walked out of the hut all she had heard was...  
  
"I need to tell her, she has to know, don't leave to your time till I come back, okay?" Inuyasha was out side the hut.  
  
"Okay, but who are you going to talk to?" "You're... Your mom, Kagome she doesn't know yet." And with that Inuyasha walked off, thinking how he was going to tell her mother and how she might react to the news. Inuyasha ran to the well and sat at the edge, trying to think of what to say, and then Kagome ran behind him and hugged him.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so glad your still here!" She said as she hugged him more.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his lap again, he pulled her close. "Of what your mother will say?"  
  
"Of course I am, but I don't want you to go alone, she's my mother and I need to be there too." Kagome said as she looked up at him and kissed him. "Plus, I'll miss you if your not here."  
  
"Yeah, you'll get the mood swings..." Inuyasha said as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey!" "Well it's true, yesterday you yelled at me for not hugging Shippo after you stepped on him!" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well. Proving his point to her.  
  
In Kagome's Time  
  
The two jumped out of the well, Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was  
afraid of what Would happen, to tell the truth so was he. 'Just a little,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Or maybe not.' He thought as they got inside the house, Mrs. H was on the couch reading when they came in; Kagome quickly covered up here stomach as her mom turned to look at him. The two suddenly got very afraid.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha, Kagome! Welcome back, how is it in the feudal era?" She said still not noticed there nervous-ness.  
  
"Its, uhh... going good mom!" Kagome said quickly, trying hard not to sound afraid. All Inuyasha did was nod in approval and smile a fake smile.  
  
"Lets me get you to some food, you must be hungry." Mrs. H said as she walked to the kitchen Inuyasha and Kagome following behind her, holding hands, Kagome was squeezing the life out of Inuyasha's poor hand, but he didn't show it.  
  
In the Feudal era  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting in their hut; Shippo was still fast asleep, lying on Kirara and both were in the corner on a blanket, Shippo had a snot bubble coming in and out of his nose and Miroku was trying to hold in his laugh, he had never seen anything like that before in his life.  
  
"Miroku! Hold in your laughs, I don't want you to wake them up! So shut up!" Sango said whispering to him, which just made him laugh more; he placed his hands over his mouth and walked out side.  
  
"Thank god!" Sango said out loud to her self.  
  
With Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
They both sat down as Mrs. H got out the tea and places the pot on the stove and started to boil water.  
  
"So, how has it been you two, do you need anything going back to the past?" She said as she sat across them, smiling and getting out a paper and pen, ready to write down some items that they might need.  
  
"Well, umm, mom, we only need to tell you something really important," Kagome started as she became more nervous and looked down, not wanting to look at her mom...  
  
With Sango  
  
Sango was still in the hut and Miroku was still outside. Miroku came inside the hut with a straight face and had a stick.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?..." Sango said as she watched him walk up to the sleeping Shippo and got the stick out, she wasn't very surprised by this...  
  
"Oh geese..." she said as she placed her hand on the side of her head and watched. Miroku looked like he was having fun as he moved the stick closer and closer to Shippo, soon the stick was as close as it can get, he poked the bubble and it popped. He quietly laughed and then harder, right when he poked the bubble a new one came out.  
  
"Oh man!" Miroku whispered loudly, "this is like a game! 'Make the bubbles disappear!' cool!" he said as he poked the bubble out and the next one that came after that...  
  
With Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Well, umm, mom, we only need to tell you something really important," Kagome started as she became more nervous and looked down, not wanting to look at her mom...  
  
"Mrs. H, Kagome, she's pregnant... with my pup." Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the face. She didn't seem to looked shocked.  
  
"Mom, are you o...okay?" Kagome said as she looked up at her mother. Mrs. H was staring out to now where.  
  
THUMP  
  
She had fainted and was lying on the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome ran to her side and Inuyasha picked her up and walking into the living room up the stairs, where Kagome lead him to her mother's room and he placed her down on the bed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked backwards, still facing her motionless body, Inuyasha held onto Kagome her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her and they walked out the door shutting it, they both turned around and walked down stairs, facing the right direction now.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango sneezed, she was still in the hut. The day had been very, very boring so far for her and was only going to get worse, at least that's whet she thought, since all she had been doing for the past 2 hours was watch Miroku poke bubbles from Shippo's nose as he counted how many he had poked out. She had fallen asleep but then he poked her and she woke up to watch him.  
  
"Miroku... why wont you let me sleep?" Sango said, no longer needing to whisper, as the little fox demon was a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Because, Sango... This is great, its funny and I need help with the counting in case I forget what number I'm on!" Miroku said as he poked another snot bubble.  
  
"Four hundred eighty two," he said as another one came up, POP "Uhh, Sango?" Miroku had forgotten. "four hundred eighty three." Sango said for him as she rested her hand on the side of her face and watched him.  
  
'Yup, this is going to be a longgg, day...' Sango thought to herself and sighed.  
  
"Four hundred eighty four..." Miroku said as Shippo suddenly awoken, he moved slightly and the stick went up his nose, he pushed Miroku over his face hitting Miroku's hand then Shippo started to cry and run around in circles.  
  
"Owie!! It's touching my brain!" Shippo said as he cried harder and ran up to Sango, she carefully pulled the stick out, not wanting to hurt him or get any snot on her, since it was all over his face. While Miroku on the other hand was out side trying to get all the snot off his hand by wiping it against a tree then the grass...  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I got kinda boring with the Shippo thing, but I couldn't think of anything else!!! Thanks, love ya all!  
  
Mlink 


	10. Mrs H!

A Days Beggining  
  
Chapter 10  
  
--- I'm so so sorry to you all! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long, my laptop broke and i had to re-install everything on it, so sorry! so im going to try to make this chapter really good for all of you that had waited for so long, I didn't mean to have you all wait, thanks and i hope you enjoy it! ---  
  
"Owie!! It's touching my brain!" Shippo said as he cried harder and ran up to Sango, she carefully pulled the stick out, not wanting to hurt him or get any snot on her, since it was all over his face. While Miroku on the other hand was out side trying to get all the snot off his hand by wiping it against a tree then the grass... "MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, she ran out and chased him down, till she had knocked him on the ground and pounding the life out of him, she dusted her hands off and walked back, it was at least 4 miles out in the forest where he was laying un-conscious (did i spell that right? never mind).  
  
With Kagome...  
  
"Mrs. H, Kagome, she's pregnant... with my pup." Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the face. She didn't seem to looked shocked.  
  
"Mom, are you o...okay?" Kagome said as she looked up at her mother. Mrs. H was staring out to now where.  
  
THUMP  
  
She had fainted and was lying on the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome ran to her side and Inuyasha picked her up and walking into the living room up the stairs, where Kagome lead him to her mother's room and he placed her down on the bed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked backwards, still facing her motionless body, Inuyasha held onto Kagome her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her and they walked out the door shutting it, they both turned around and walked down stairs, facing the right direction now. They sat down on the couch and all was quiet.  
  
"Wha...what now?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"I really don't know..." Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes, although she had a small smile on her face, Inuyasha pulled her close and held her tight. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his chest.  
  
"I'm so afraid that she wont except this, that I'm pregnant. But I love you and the pup, i want to have this baby." Kagome said as she smiled more, and the tears stopped. Inuyasha pulled her from him and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Kagome, don't worry, even if she doesn't except this, I love you and that's all that matters, okay?" He said as his face came closer, he had kissed her on the cheek, then the lips. He kissed her hard, she was a little surprised by this but then kissed back, opening her mouth a bit. Inuyasha noticed the opening and slipped his tongue in, exploring all around. They were like this for a while then parted, taking deep breaths. They kissed again, Kagome knocking Inuyasha onto his back, her laying on top of him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his hand into her shirt, rubbing the side of her stomach, she moaned and kissed him harder, playing with his hair. She moved up to take a breath and Inuyasha kissed her neck, moving his hands higher in her shirt, Kagome got up and sat on his lap. he grabbed her and pulled her down again, Kagome giggling, he was kissing her neck again and she moaned again.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE! LET GO OF HER YOU LITTLE HALF BREED! KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!!!" Mrs. H was screaming at them, mostly Inuyasha, but to Kagome also. The two of them, ran to the Kitchen door, Kagome grabbed her backpack that she had taken with her and saw her mom pull out a gun. "Mom! No please!!!" Kagome yelled, her mother pulled the gun out toward Inuyasha who has holding Kagome at the wrist. He looked shocked and afraid, he had no clue what she was holding but by Kagome's voice, he knew it was bad. He pulled Kagome onto her back and ran towards the front door, they could hear the gun fire, the shot was right near Inuyasha's arm and had hit the door, Inuyasha ran to the Kitchen and around the room looking for a way out, he bolted, ran out of the Kitchen and to the front door again, Kagome moved to the side and grabbed her moms purse and Inuyasha heard the gun fire 4 times when he opened the door and ran to the well house and towards the back and ran into the woods (still in her era) Inuyasha ran for at least a mile and jumped into a high tree, breathing heavily. Kagome placed the purse inside her back pack and laid against him in the tree. Both relaxed and soon fell asleep. Inuyasha holding her tight...  
  
Hey every body, hope you enjoyed this chapter. But yeah, i did want this to be different from other stories, so here you go! thanks and im really sorry about how late this was, you don't have to review, but i would like it if you did! thanks! love ya all, mlink 


	11. Back Home

A Days Beginning  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome placed the purse inside her back pack and laid against him in the tree. Both relaxed and soon fell asleep. Inuyasha holding her tight...  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kagome woke up to find her in a tree, looking around she got frightened as she remembered what had happened the other day. 'She's out to kill Inuyasha...' Kagome thought then worried.  
  
'Where is Inuyasha!?' She thought to herself again and the turned around, she relaxed suddenly. He was right behind her, smiling.  
  
"What?!" Kagome said, still trying to calm down.  
  
"Nothing, its just fun to watch you get so worried when there's no danger!" Inuyasha said as he held in a laugh, then became frightened as Kagome got that look in her eyes.  
  
'Sit' She was mouthing the word, and that she knew would make him quiet. Inuyasha stopped and waited.  
  
"What now? Should we go back to my time Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, but we still have to shop for the babies clothes, and I want to do that with Sango...but I don't know if its safe..." Kagome said as she looked down and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, and began to run. He stopped at the edge of the forest, looking around, then when he saw no one he bolted for the well (they we by her house), once he had gotten inside, he noticed a red light, he wondered, so he stepped in the lights line and there was another shot heard.  
  
"Agggggggghhh!" Inuyasha said as he fell down, Kagome rushed to his side worriedly she looked around and noticed it was a tracker, but make for anything with demon blood. Inuyasha slowly got up, and moved to the well quickly; he had heard foot steps nearing from outside and him and Kagome jumped into the well, Inuyasha laying on his back. Once they were in his time, Kagome took a look at the gun shot, it was in his chest. She worried and took his shirt off and looked for where it exactly was.  
  
'No! Inuyasha you cant die on me!' Kagome thought with tears coming to her eyes as she took his under shirt off and looked for a bullet hole, noticing that it was on the opposite side from the heart, Kagome was a little relived, but still worried, they were still in the well. She looked up and called out.  
  
"HELP! ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP US!!!" Kagome yelled tears falling onto the floor and Inuyasha.  
  
He pulled her hand down that she was using to make her voice louder by placing it on her face when she yelled, he pulled it down to his face and Kagome looked at him, tears staining her face, more kept on falling onto him, and her held her hand close to his heart.  
  
"Ka... Kagome, don't cry, not for me. I'm going to live, so don't worry about it, I don't deserve any of this... so, ... so don't cry for me." Inuyasha said trying hard not to cough, it would make his wounds hurt more.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she looked hurt and angry.  
  
"You deserve this, me crying, to have me love you, everything that I do for you, you deserve it! You've saved my life so many times, and you say I don't deserve to cry over you?!" Kagome said then her features became softer.  
  
She was still crying and a tear fell on to his face, she noticed that he was sweating a lot and took a rag out of her back pack and gently rubbed the sweat and her tears off of his face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said and held onto his hand. "In just so worried... and I don't want you to die."  
  
"I'm not... not going to die, not when your still alive." Inuyasha said as he held her hand tighter. Miroku came up to the well (since he was deep in the forest from Sango beating him up) and he had ran back to call Keade a the rest of the group, they returned in a few minutes with herbs and things to treat wounds ( I don't know what there called, sorry), they all got Inuyasha out of the well and treated the wound, but they had had a hard time taking the bullet out. The took Inuyasha back, in that time Kagome was explaining to them what a gun is and how the bullet came out so fast. Shippo still didn't get it.  
  
"Is there a small archer in the 'Gin'," "Its gun, Shippo." Kagome stated. "In the 'Gun' that it shoots the little thing out on people?" He asked.  
  
Sigh "No Shippo... its like this..." Kagome said as they headed to the village slowly.  
  
---That's all for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! And please review, this chapter kinda sucked in my view. Well later! Love ya all! Mlink .--- 


	12. SUPRISE!

A Days Beginning Chapter 12 Sorry everybody! I took so long to update... anyway, here's the story! Hope you like it.   
  
It had been 6 months, nothing much had really happened. Both Kagome and Sango were 5 to 6 months pregnant, Inuyasha had healed from his gun shot wound, Miroku was still perverted, and no matter what you do, YOU COULD NEVER TAKE IT AWAY FROM HIM... poor Sango, she had the pervert touching her ass all the time, and she had such bad morning sickness, but then, she had it all day! Kagome had only had it in the early morning, not all the time. Later that day...  
  
"Happy Birthday Shippo!" Kagome and Sango said as they hugged him and kissed his cheek. Shippo was blushing furiously and was smiling this huge smile from one ear to the other. This was his first celebrated Birthday, not his real birthday, but the day he had met Kagome and Inuyasha for the first time. He was turning 7, the last year, they had been fighting this huge spider demon (and won), so they had never noticed what day it was, but, but today! It was great for him! HE WAS SO HAPPY. Sango grabbed his right hand and Kagome grabbed his left hand, they swung him back in forth in the air, still holding his hand.  
  
The three of them laughed and walked in to the hut. Shippo squealed with delight, the whole hut was covered with sparkly strings on the wall, presents wrapped and in the corner, and this big fluffy thing in the middle that had smelled like chocolate to him, it was bigger than him. His eyes went wide as he also saw a few stuffed animals, one that particularly looked like him, there was a huge pile of them, with spinning tops, and everything. He took the stuffed animal that looked like him and hugged it tight, then all the sudden a huge stuffed animal like thing fell from the ceiling, it was covered in pink fur and a huge fluffy tail like his, but the face was covered in black, pink and green paint, it looked horrid. Shippo screamed and ran out to Kagome and Sango hiding behind them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shippo screamed with tears coming into his eyes. Kagome and Sango started laughing?!  
  
"What! Why are they laughing!? That... that thing is so scary!" Shippo hadn't noticed that he said this out loud, and it only made them laugh harder. Soon the monster/colwn/demon/furball, wiped the paint away, and smiled a huge grin smile, fangs showing.  
  
"Inuyasha! How hahaha do that to HAHAHAHAAA! Shippo?!" Kagome had managed to say, with lots of trouble.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Inuyasha yelled, the smile only getting bigger. Miroku popped out from behind him and popped some party poppers, shooting colorful paper everywhere, and glitter in the air. Shippo's frown then turned into a smile and ran up to Inuyasha, who had his arms wide open. Shippo hugged him and Inuyasha patted his head, Shippo wiped the tears away and laughed.  
  
"Papa! That's not funny, that really scared me!" Shippo said as he smiled even more. Miroku was laughing his head off, it was so funny the look on his face, it was so priceless! Kagome walked up to the two and hugged them, smiling and handed Shippo a necklace, it was green/blue on the out side, but in the inside of the necklace, it had a picture of Kagome who was Inuyasha's arms, and both Kagome and Inuyasha were holding their smiling son (who was hugging them), Shippo. It was on a silver chain, Shippo stared at it then hugged them both, crying a little.  
  
Later on that day The group were eating cake, everyone but Kagome were eating theirs fast and going for more, they had never tasted anything like it. 'Good thing I made a whole lot!' Kagome said, a sweat drop forming on her head, as Miroku took another hug piece, he still hadn't wiped the frosting from his face, so he looked really stupid, at least Sango and Shippo were polite enough to wipe their faces every once in a while. All the sudden, Shippo was found laughing at Inuyasha, Shippo had decided to celebrate and threw a piece of his cake in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was mad, but didn't show it, all he did was eat another piece or two then got up slowly.  
  
"YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo, scaring him. "YOU'LL PAY VILE FOX WHELP!!!" Inuyasha said, a smile slowly making a way on his face, Shippo got up really fast and ran around the group, laughing his head off, soon Inuyasha caught up to him and jumped on him, tickling Shippo in the stomach.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaaaaa! DA.dad-dy stop! Pla-please!" Shippo said still laughing, trying to get away, the food on Inuyasha's face was falling on Shippo, and Inuyasha had this huge grin on his face, he picked up Shippo and threw him in the air, really, really high in the air, at least 100 feet. Inuyasha and the others watched as Shippo was still laughing falling from a high distance. Inuyasha caught him and threw him into the huge cake, face first.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku said, he was about to grab another piece when Shippo was thrown in there, in which... cake splattered everywhere.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled out...  
  
After the fight   
  
"Time for presents!" Shippo yelled and ran to the boxes.  
  
After opening all of them he had gotten: Clothes game boy advance (with games)  
  
Cd player (with music)  
  
Stuffed animals (dogs, frogs ect.)  
  
Markers, paint, colored pencils  
  
Paper, pencils, pens, paint brushes, binder  
  
New sleeping bag, pillows, blankets (all green colored)  
  
Play dough  
  
Night light, flashlight, laser pointer  
  
Ninja, demon, and dinosaur action figures.  
  
Kagome hadn't gotten together with her mom, but when she took her moms purse, she came back a week later with Sango to buy gifts for Shippo, clothes for themselves, the babies, and for the men. They had gone to the doctors and found out that Sango was going to have one baby and Kagome was going to have twins. The doctor hadn't seemed to see that there were little triangles on top of one of the heads. But hey that was okay, Kagome didn't seem to mind if the doctor found that out or not. So they went off to shop.  
  
They had saved the gifts for a long time with out Shippo finding them, they party ended and they soon fell asleep, with Shippo finding the laser pointer and was pointing it in a sleeping Miroku's eyes, and into Inuyasha's soon after. Then he fell asleep. It was the best day ever for the young kit. He fell asleep in Kagome's arms, with a big smile on his face, and he was holding the white fox in his arms. Hey every body! I hope you liked it! Cause I had lots of fun writing it!!! Please review!? mlink 


	13. Sorry to the readers!

Hey everybody!  
  
I wanted to say in sorry for anything that was misunderstood! ; I'm not going to end the story! I just meant that I had a lot of fun writing that one chapter, I just couldn't stop writing.  
  
And I know that you all were probably expecting a new chapter right now instead of a 'sorry' letter from me, I know how that feels, I'm sorry, it brings peoples hopes down, but at the moment I'm working on the 13th chapter for "A days Beginning" so no need to worry! It'll probably be out tomorrow (its Tuesday in cali for me, the 27th) or I'll put it out the day after that!  
  
I'm not planning to end the story anytime soon, I still have a lot in mind, plus if I did end it now, it would be a sucky ending. Thanks and hope to get more reviews for later chappies. Thanks, and sorry for any confusion!  
  
Mlink (megan) 


	14. Sango's suprise!

A Days Beginning Chapter 13  
  
Here's the story that I promised you all!!!   
  
. Then he fell asleep. It was the best day ever for the young kit. He fell asleep in Kagome's arms, with a big smile on his face, and he was holding the white fox in his arms.  
  
!!! The next day !!!  
  
Kagome woke up to be the last one in the hut. She was surprise by this; normally she was the first one to wake up. In which she noticed on her watch it was 7 in the morning.  
  
'What!?' Kagome thought. 'Is this thing broken?!'  
  
Then she saw Inuyasha run into the hut.  
  
"KAGOME-" Inuyasha said, but he was cut off.  
  
"Where is everyone!?" Kagome asked. She looked pretty confused. Inuyasha got her up and placed her on his back, running to Keade's hut.  
  
"Kagome! You need to keep quiet! Okay?! Sango is having her baby right now! She started about 2 hours ago!" Inuyasha with a look of terror on his face, she had no clue why he looked like that, but she would soon find out. On the way there, he told her that Sango had done it a while before she had told Kagome, it wasn't an early birth, it was just that she had had sex quiet a few times with out telling her about their very first time.  
  
"In really surprised that she let Miroku get that close to her before. Kinda surprising." Inuyasha said as he walked in to Keade's hut.  
  
"And... why is that so surprising!" Sango yelled as she threw the wet rag at Inuyasha's face, and started to cry when she saw Kagome behind him.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her friend's side, on the other side of the blanket was a knocked out Miroku. 'So that's why Inuyasha was afraid to get here. No wonder... I wonder how I'm going to react when it comes... No Kagome! Think about Sango! She needs you right now!' Kagome said to herself, mentally smacking her self. She held Sango's hand and helped her cool down, placing the rag that she threw at Inuyasha's face in the water ringing it out and placing it on her forehead.  
  
!!! 2 hours later !!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHAHhAAAAAAAHH!" Sango screamed, she was in so much pain. The head was out, and for that, in Kagome's era, the baby was crowning. Miroku was finally awake, but he seemed like he would pass out anytime soon. Sango had a death grip on his hand, in which it was red and swollen, what had seemed so sweet was that he was but her side the whole time, and he never showed a once of pain.  
  
"Sango, you can get through this, I'll always be here for you, don't worry. I'm going to be by your side forever. By that time, Sango was crying but still screaming. Soon enough the pain had stopped and Keade was cleaning the baby off.  
  
When she was done she handed the baby to Miroku, who looked like he was in heaven. He looked at Sango a smile spreading so far on his face.  
  
"Sango..." "Hmmm?" She said sleepily. "The baby it's a boy. We have a son!" Miroku said happily and handed Sango their son. Kagome was leaning over Sango, her eyes sparkling, and a camera in her hands.  
  
"Ohhh! So adorable!" Kagome said holding her hands to her face. "Feh..." Was all Inuyasha had to say. 'If she's going to act like this with our pups, then I'll go and kill myself.' he thought to himself, sighing.  
  
"Sango. Can I take a first picture of the new family?!" Kagome said more than willing to take many.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Sango said, tired out. Her hair was down and she was sweating, but she looked just as good as ever. Soon enough, Kagome had used 2 roles of film and Miroku and the baby were crying.  
  
"Sorry, I guess the camera should have been flash free!" Kagome said and sat next to Inuyasha, then gut up quickly and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha ran after her, and found out that she was have the 'morning sickness', so he helped her and held her hair so it wouldn't get in the way, also rubbing her back.  
  
!!! Towards the end of the day !!!  
  
Shippo was watching Sango hold the new baby. Her son had brown/black hair and dark shaded blue eyes. Then all the sudden the baby had tears in his eyes. Sango hadn't yet taken notice of this.  
  
"So, Sango?" Shippo said looking at her.  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Am I an uncle? Or a cousin?"  
  
"Well, that's a good question, you are a cousin, but I have a feeling that you will be more like a brother than anything else." Sango said as she looked at her son, between her and Miroku, they had named him Nemuru. She looked at him closely, he was crying and fussing around, about to wail.  
  
"No. No baby. Please don't cry Nem (in short for Nemuru)." Sango said looking worried. She looked at Kagome who was reading.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said, as Kagome placed her book down and noticed Nem was about to cry.  
  
"You have to breast feed him!" Kagome said to her from across the room, in which Miroku came running up with Shippo looking at Sango.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to watch." Miroku said casually. Shippo nodded, he loved the baby and watched it all the time. Soon enough Inuyasha walked in and sat next to Kagome who had moved near Sango to read. Inuyasha was eyeing Sango as she blushed and Miroku too. He then noticed Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, come here!" Inuyasha said as Shippo took notice and ran to him and sat in his lap. Inuyasha whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't do that to Sango, its really rude and embarrassing for her. Shippo nodded and fished through his pocket. Inuyasha watched as he took out the laser pointer and Shippo handed it to him. So enough Inuyasha took aim and shot the little laser light in to Miroku's eye, he reacted and rubbed it, Shippo ran to him and jumped on him (also knocking him down), making sure he wouldn't bother Sango for a while, at least while she was feeding their son.  
  
"Miroku?! Where did you get the baby to come from?" Every one in the room looked shocked and quickly made it look like they were busy. Shippo knew the answer but he just wanted to watch Miroku try and explain it to him. It was the perfect master plan to keep him busy from his pervert ness.  
  
"Uh.. ummmm, Shippo there is a bird called the stork and... well..." Miroku started. It was going to be a very. very long night, at least for him. (heh heh ).  
  
Sango looked down at Nem, he was not about to cry, his eyes watery, lips shaking, and his fists clenched.  
  
"Huhh, uhhh ah, ahhh." Nem started.  
  
"Shhh, no Nem please." Sango said to him and undid the top of her shirt, and placing Nem into a more confterable position for both of them, once he saw that it was now time to feed, he went to fast. Sango sighed.  
  
'That was close... I hate it when a baby cries. It makes me feel horrible.' She thought to herself. Soon the whole group had gone to sleep. Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, and Shippo next to them. Sango was sleeping with Nem in her arms and Miroku next to her and Kirara at the end if the flounton.  
  
Hey everybody! Hope you all liked it! In the future chapters I might skip through time, so please, please don't get mad at me! Thanks!  
  
Mlink ; 


	15. Kidnapped or, Adultnapped

A Days Begging

Chapter:15

(In earlier chapters)

'That was close... I hate it when a baby cries. It makes me feel horrible.' She thought to herself. Soon the whole group had gone to sleep. Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, and Shippo next to them. Sango was sleeping with Nem in her arms and Miroku next to her and Kirara at the end if the flounton.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

'It's been a month since Sango had her baby, they seem to be doing very well with him, other than the fact that he's a night owl! Crying all the time, but thats what they do I guess, Im going to be haveing my baby soon, I can tell, and so can Inuyasha. Every day, its so funny. He's worried all the time, you should see him mom, he's so freaked out, worring that I'm going to have the baby while I'm sound asleep. But he's taking good care of me, no need to worry. But hope you, Sota and Grandpa are okay.

Love you no matter what.

Kagome.'

"There, the letters finished Inuyasha! Lets go and take it, please?" Kagome said as she placed the letter in an envelope and 'To Mom' on the top of it.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!" Inuyasha said with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Yes, but shes my mom, she wouldn't hurt me."

"Your NOT going!"

"Yes I am, you like it or not, I'll go alone if I have to." Kagome said walking off.

"Fine see if I ca-"

'Now... for my Inu trick.' Kagome thought to herself. She tripped and landed on her side.

"AH! It hurts..." Kagome said and looked in Inuyasha's direction, he was already running up to her, the same worried look on his face.

"Kagome! Are you okay, is the pup hurt?!" Inuyasha said and picked her up holding her bridal style.

"Im fine, but its getting hard to walk now. Can you please take me to my era? Please?" Kagome said looking strainght at him.

"No!" Inuyasha said the worried look fading away. Then it came back again, but with shock, Kagome was crying!

"Kag- Kagome, please... don't cry... please?" Inuyasha said as he looked to the side.

"I hate it when you cry...." He said as he started walking, and soon enough they were at the well, he jumpped in with Kagome in his arms. Once he was in her era, he placed her down and jumped out of the well woth the letter in his hand, he watched the lasers, still there after so long ago, and slipped the letter at the front of the well, woth out setting them off. Then he hurridly jumped back into the well, worring himself thinking that they went off. And soon enough he was back in the feudal era. He looked around.

"Kagome!" Where are you!?" Inuyasha said and looked all around the well. "KAGOME!"

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

"He is such an idiot..." Kagome said holding her head in her hand, she looked up and climbed the ladder ans jumped down, once in the feudal era, she climbed out with some trouble and then, someone or something came up behind her and covered her eyes and speeding off with her in its arms.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

Inuyasha still frantic searched all over the forest, looking for his mate, he couldn't pick up her sent when he got to the village, and it had already been what Kagome called an 'hour' since she was missing. He ran into Keade's hut and still couldn't find her. Then it hit him...

"Oh no, she's still in HER TIME!" Inuyasha said out loud but to no one in particular. He speed off to the bone eaters well and jumped in.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

'Inuyasha! Please come and help me!' Kagome thought ,now tied up, wishing that she could send her thoughts to him.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

Inuyasha came out from the well, still in notice that it was as dangerous as ever, so he punched a hole through the well wall and ran off.

'Her scent, its not near the house... where could she be!?' Inuyasha thought, now frantic to find Kagome before she was hurt. He ran around the house, and jumped into the tree near Kagome's window.

"She's not in her room, she's not even in this area!" Inuyasha said to buyo, who was sleeping on her bed. 'It's not like he can even hear me... through the stupid glass.' He sighed and hopped down from the tree and ran into the well, through the whole that he made of course.

"She has to be back in my time..." Inuyasha said to himself, now in a panic state to find his mate.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

"Your mine, only mine, Kagome..." Kouga said as he stroked her chin.

"Leave me alone! I'm Inuyasha's mate! NOT YOURS!!!" Kagome said (shes tied up) and kicked Kouga as hard as she could, in which, he didnt mive from his spot, but fell to the floor holding his 'privates', a tear coming to his eye.

"That hurt!" Kouga said still on the floor in pain.

"You deserve it! I hope your pups are going to be messed up, jerk!" Kagome said and kicked him again missing him this time, and having herself fall onto her back.

"Ah!" Kagome said as she tried to get back up into a sitting position, also hoping that she didnt hurt the baby. Kouga now standing, helped her up and placed her in the bed/fur.

"You can hurt me, but no matter what, you'll always be mine, and I'll make sure of that..." Kouga said and sat next to her, slowly moving closer to her, Kagome backed up.

"What is with you!" Kagome screamed and moved into a corner, since she was tied up couldn't move. Kouga came closer to her, eyes sparkling.

"I've dreamed of the day I would kiss you..." He said and tried to move in, to take his move. But missed and kissed the wall. Kagome had backed down and was now laying on the floor.

'Great move, now you can't go anywhere...' Kagome said, sad to what she had done. Kouga now knew she couldn't get away, slammed his arms down at both of her sides and layed ontop of her, he stroked her hair, Kagome jerked her head, barly able to move.

'Ah... my sthomach! He's making it hurt. AH!' Kaogme thought as she jerked her head away from his touch again. 'Inuyasha please, please get here soon!'

"So... beautiful." Kouga said and held her head still, Kagome had a look of disgust on her face, but he didn't seem to notice. He moved down and kissed her, trying to be passionate, pressing his body against her's more, slipping one hand down her shirt. Kagome, now crying, from the pain and what he was doing, tried to make him get off, but couldn't.

'I can't do a thing... Inu... Inuyasha! Please!!!" Kagome thought, as Kouga made his way to her bra. In which he was suprised by the item that was covering her, he got up and tried to rip it off her. Kagome took a deep breath...

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!" It was faint to his ears but her heard it. 'Kagome! Don't worry! Please, don't be hurt.' Inuyasha thought and ran off in the direction of which her voice had came from.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

"How dare you! Do you want him to know where we are!" Kouga said, as he got off her, and also not succusful with takeing her bra off.

"I hate you! Dont ever touch me again, and yeah! I do want him to know! Beacuse I love him, and he wouldn't hurt me!" Kagome said.

"Heh, like I DON'T CARE!" He said, getting more and more angry. "You need to learn dissipleant!"

SLAP

Kaogme now had a dark red mark on her face, and tears welled up on her eyes, she looked down, letting the tears fall. Kouga still mad slapped her again and again once more. By then, Kagome was crying, tears falling non-stop.

"Have you learned?!" He said, slowly cooling off his anger.

"Yes... I have..." Kagome said through sobs, still looking down at her sthomach. 'Why me...?' She thought and looked up to see Kouga walking away.

"I'll be back... with food." He said and soon spead off. Leaving Kagome by herself. She yelled out again.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

Inuyahsa heard her voice more clearly now, and he seemed to be close. Maybe a few 10 miles away from where she was. Her call was now more frantic, scared.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Wolf...! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Inuyasha said aloud and speed off again.

«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»°â€¢·²·â€¢°«§»

hey everybody, sorry that this chapter was so short, but i have to go to high school right now, and its really hard, but I'll write more! i promise! so so sorry...

mlink --;


	16. Inuyasha and Kouga

A Days Beggining

Chapter 16

Inuyasha, still searcing was going all over the place.

"I'll kill that bastard! I swear, if he hurt her... RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRRRRRRRRr...!" Inuyasha said to himself as he ran towards a river, looking around at the scerany, it was just what Kagome liked...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's throught was soar, ansd tight. 'Whats this feeling...?' He wondered and then it hit him, a tear had slid down his face.

"KAGOME!!!!!" He called out, hoping tha-

"INUYASHAAAA?!" Was his responce, in which, this brought his hopes back up. He speed off in the direction of her voice, and climbed up the cliff, he sliped and slip down a few feet and held on again. He looked around, only seeeing more cliff, the forest that he had just been in and the sky. He climbed up more, looking around every few feet. He couldn't see any opening, nothing that a person could be in.

"Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha?!" It was muffuled, but he could here it. He searced more, it had been right in his area, around right where he was. Inuyasha went to the right to him and looked around where he was, slamming his fist against the cliff to see if there was something that was hiding her, he then jumped to a small part of the cliff that he was able to stand on, his back facing the cliff.

"Where is she!? I have to find her, she can't be hurt..." Inuyasha said and went to his knees, looking under him, once he knew nothing was there, he flipped back up, his hair going in a rainbow shape, his back still facing the cliff. He sighed, and slumpped a little.

"I never knew I could miss someone so much..." Inuyasha said to the sky, looking at it, spacing out, seeing her face in the clouds.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said sighing again tears in her eyes. She was in the front of the cave, looking out at a clueless Inuyasha. When he had heard her voice, he flipped to her direction, with a pricless expression, his face, suprised but his eyes so loving and worried. He snapped out of his day dream and ran up to her, untied her. She wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was out of the ropes.

"Inuyasha! I so sorry..." Kagome said crying, her face burried into his chest. Inuyasha holding her tight, rested his chin on her head.

"I missed you so much..." She said and looked up at him, he eyes puffy, he bent down and kissed her. But then pulled away.

"You... you smell like him." Inuyasha said suprised.

"He pushed me down, and... and touched me and kissed me." Kagome said as she pulled her face into his chest again, crying.

"HE-..." Inuyasha didn't have to say anything, he knew what he was going to do. For the moment he just held her tight and looked around. She had been in a small cave, dark, and she had been in the back of it, or it seemed, her smell was still there, more than it was when her found her in the front.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see a fumming Koga. "Don't you dare touch my woman!" He yelled, slowly walking forward.

"You... bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked suprised. 'How come I didn't notice before...!' She thought to herslf.

Inuyasha attacked pulling out Tenseiga. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, slamming the sword into the ground, almost getting Kouga. Kouga ran towards Inuyasha, grabbed Kagome, and jumping off the edge of the cliff.

"Inuyasha!..." She yelled as they hit the forest floor, Kouga speed of to the north, running through the trees and having branches and twigs hitting them both. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha jumping off the cliff, and heading towards them, at an incrediable speed. Kouga made a sharp turn, which made him drop Kagome to the floor.

"Ahh!" She said as she looked at her side, it had been cut on the way here and from falling to the floor. Kouga ran up to her and grabbed her, throwing her on top of his shoulder heavly. At the movement, Kagome passed out from the sharp pain in her sthomach. Inuyasha soon came to the clearing, trying to catch his breath, but glarring daggers at Kouga. Inuyasha stood straight up, seathing out tengeiga once again. He noticed Kagome on Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha growled as he saw Kouga put her on the ground, with a loud thump as she feel from his shoulder.

"Don't you dare do that! I swear your going to die for hurting her!" Inuyasha said as he looked at her body, motion less. 'He's been treating her like... an usless item. Damn him to hell!' He thought as he moved his gaze to Kouga, he soon yelled and ran towards the wolf. Inuyasha jumped in the air.

"Wind Scar!" As Kouga heard this his eyes widened and ran to the side, hopped of a tree and punched Inuyasha's side, making both of them move back, as Inuyasha landed, he clutched his side. He noticed that Kouga was near Kagome and had stepped on her when he fell.

"Get away from HER!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes flashed red, then back to white.

"No, shes mine!" He yelled back. Inuyasha's eyes went fully to red, flaring in a dark red. Kouga took a step back.

"Oh..." Kagome said as Kouga tripped over her, partically landing on her.

"GET... OFF... HER." Inuyasha said as he flexed his left hand and grabbed Kouga up by his clothes, punching him in the sthomach, making Kouga wince. Inuyasha turned around and threw him into a tree. Kouga hit it hard, making it break, falling over, he slid off the tree and landed on the ground. Inuyasha walked towards the still Kouga. Kouga's eyes were still open, but he was paralized.

"Great... Kagome; you'll always be mine..." Kouga said outloud, quietly, but still loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Thats it wolf... you die here..." Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of the wolf.

Heh heh, hope you liked it. I'll write more real soon, probly in a few days, sorry for the long time you had to wait on chapter 15...

mlink


	17. the change

Chapter 17

"Great... Kagome; you'll always be mine..." Kouga said out loud, quietly, but still loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Thats it wolf... you die here..." Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of the wolf. He bared his fangs, growling, he took one step closer. He noticed all the blood on the ground. He grinned.

"This is all what you get... WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed Kouga in the chest. Opening up his armor and fur coat. Kouga was surprised.

'His... eyes!' Kouga's eyes widened as Inuyasha jammed his claw into Kouga's chest, Inuyasha reverting back to his normal form, he felt moved his hand around. His eyes widened, once he got grip of the situation he ripped his hand out of Kouga's chest. Inuyasha staggered back dropping to his knees. Looking at the organ in front of him. He looked back at Kouga.

Kouga breathed out. "nnn, goodbye..." and his head moved to the side, eyes wide and now loosing their color. Inuyasha looked at his hands.

"Why?... I; I did this?!" Inuyasha said in surprise and shock. He picked up Kagome, running to the hut and placing her down.

"I'm sorry... Kagome." He said, moving her bangs out of the way. Watching her move in her sleep. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and ran off into the forest behind the hut.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her hut, her surrondings dark. She tried to move up, but couldn't her sthomach hurt to badly. SO instead she layed back down, looking at her surrondings.

"Ihhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome tried to speak.

'My voice! I can't talk!' She thought, as she looked at her arms, noticing the scars, cuts and bruses.

'What happened? And why isn't Inuyasha here... where did he go?!' Kagome looked around again, frantically.

'Don't tell me that he died! No.... he couldn't have had. he's stronger than that, I know he's alright.' She thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha passed out after running from the hut. He was in the middle of the feild, surronded by flowers. He was bleeding, while he had never noticed Kouga had cut him in the arm and face, leaving a scar.

Inuyasha slowly awoke, noticing that the sky was now pitch black, except for the stars, now shining brightly all over darkness. The moon, almost full. Inuyasha sighed and stood up, looking open feild. He started to walk to the forest, away from the clearing, leting his feet lead him.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"Who am I?!" He yelled out, waiting for an answer. Nothing came. So he walked further, looking all around. 'I don't remember anything... what am I doing here? It's so late...' He thought to himself. Inuyasha soon came to a spring, the steam showing in the midnight air. Then it hit him.

"Ka-Kagome..." He dropped to his knees. Falling into the water, which now was up to his chest. In his mind, he saw everything. From the day he meet Kikyo, Kagome, fell in love, the shikon jewel, deaths, family, friends. Everything. He looked down into the water at his hands, noticing the blood stains.

"WHY!?" He yelled out and slammed his fists at the bottom of the spring, causeing dirt to spread into the water.

"I slaughtered him..." He said. "I- I can't belive this! Why me?!" He shot up, walking deeper into the water, he tripped on a rock and fell in all the way, so he desided to swim. Soon enough he was very far from where he started. He would need air soon so he desided to serface. Once he got near the top he noticed that there was a boulder blocking his way, trying to mive it, he let out all his air. Frantically he swam toward the area he had came from.

'A little farther... almost. there...' He thought, almost passing out. He made it to the surface, taking in deep breaths of air. Once ready, he walked out, and shook the water off him, and threw his shirts to the ground. Ringing them out.

"Still dark..." Inuyasha said as he climbed up a tree and soon enough feel asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up, eyes wide and sweating. She looked around, noticing it was now morning. She sighed inwardly.

'Only a nightmare.' She thought, still not able to speak. She tried to sit up, but the same pain from the night shot up her spine and made her fall back down. She tried her best to get comfortable, still she wasn't no matter what she did. The pain was still there. So instead she focased her attention on her surrondings.Kagome was still in the hut, the bright sun light shining threw the window cover, causeing lines of light to cascade across the walls and flooring.

'So beautiful...' Kagome turned her head to the right, noticing that Inuyasha was not sleeping there. In his same spot.

'Not here... no! He won't die. But he has always slept there. And waited till I woke up.' Kagome's heart started to ache, tears forming in her eyes.

'Where can he be?' The tears slid down her face, and dropped on the cloth where Inuyasha normally lay. The tears causeing little dark spots. She turned her head to the celing again. Tears still sliding down her cheeks.

'I know he'll come back...!'

* * *

Miroku and Sango were by the river, giving their son a bath. Or at least trying. Sango was in the river, holing a crying Nem in her arms. Miroku on the other hand was on the land watching her glare at him.

"Sango I love your cloth that Kagome gave you to wear." He said happily and stared at her in the two piece bathing suit.

"Now, MIROKU! Why wouldn't you love it?!" Sango yelled back, as Nem cryed harder, a snot bubble coming out of his nose. She handed Nem to Miroku and got out of the river, sitting next to both of them. She got out a bottle of shampo/conditioner (A/N:the mixed kind) and squirted some in her hand, and rubbed her hands together, lathering up the mix and rubbing some on Nem's hair and the rest on her chest and arms. She noticed that Miroku made Nem stop crying by making a little bear puppet dance like a pervert. She watched and waited as Nem laughed and waited fot Miroku to finish, but then he started to sing.

«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§» (A/N: I'm puting these before someone sings)

"Wanna see you tonightttttt!  
wanna see her rock that bodiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee,

i... alsoooooo, wanna... see.....

sango! in bed nak-"

«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»

He was cut off from his squeaky singing when Sango slammed his hand down and ripped the puppet from his grasp.

"Hey!" Miroku said.

"NO!" She replied in a booming voice and stuffed soap into his mouth. "I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE AS PERVERTED AS YOU!!!" She wispered loudly in his ear. New was still laughing and had the mix his hair, so Sango grabbed him from Miroku and walked back into the river, sprinkling water on the both of them. Miroku ripped the soap out of his mouth and was also trying to get the ringing out of his ears, but once he did he heard Sango singing, in a soft tone.

«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»

"I remember the nights I watched as you lay sleeping

Your body gripped by some far away dream

Well I was so scared and so in love then

And so lost in all of you that I had seen

But no one ever talked in the darkness

No voice ever added fuel to the fire

No light ever shone in the doorway

Deep in the hollow of earthly desires

But if in some dream there was brightness

If in some memory some sort of sign

And flesh be revived in the shadows

Blessed our bodies would lay so entwined

And I will oh I will not forget you

Nor will I ever let you go

I will oh I will not forget you

I remember when you left in the morning at daybreak

So silent you stole from my bed

To go back to the one who possesses your soul

And I back to the life that I dread.

So I ran like the wind to the water

Please don't leave me again I cried

And I threw bitter tears at the ocean

But all that came back was the tide...

And I will oh I will not forget you

Nor will I ever let you go

I will oh I will not forget you."

«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»â€¢·²·â€¢«§»

She sang, as she watched Nem slowly fall asleep, rocking him in her arms, he still had a little bit of the shampoo/conditioner in his hair, so she sprinkled water in his hair, watching it go away. When she tured around, she noticed Miroku staring at her his eyes shaking. Sango noticed that she was crying as she was singing and she turned her head so he wouldn't see. Miroku walked into the river, not caring about his clothes.

He walked up to Sango, who still had her back facing him, he could see thay she was trembling. He hugged her back, feeling that she cried more as he did this. So he let go and waited, once she turned around, he hugged her, Nem in between them, Sango watched him and stopped crying. So he took his chances and kissed her passitonatly. They stayed like that for a while then desided it was time to stop and get out of the water. So Miroku let her go and helped her walk out. Sango was about to let Miroku hold Nem but noticed that he had clutched his fists and was holding onto her top piece tight.

"Well, better be going." Miroku said as he un-did his top and let his shirts fall to his sides, barring his chest. He held his hand out and Sango took it with no hesitation. They started to walk off, Miroku holding all the items they had brought.

"Should we make breakfest this morning? Since Kagome and Inuyasha are not yet awake?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, we should. Kagome will also be in great pain soon. The baby is coming very soon. We should not make her work at all." Sango said in responce. There was silence after that. Then Miroku spoke up.

"Sango...?" He said looking at the ground.

"Yes?" She said watching him. His eyes shot up, meeting her gaze.

"Your song... was it true?" He said eyes shaking again.

"Well, some of it was... or most of it." She said looking away from him, head up facing the sky. "I don't want you to leave, I can never, or never will forget you. And sometimes I can't sleep so I'll watch you and Nemaru sleep untill I do." She stated and looked back at him. She was smiling.

"Thats good, except fot the no sleep part." He said and smiled back at her. Miroku moved closer to her and kissed her again. Once they were fininshed, they started to walk back to their hut. Nem moved in his sleep, still holding onto Sango's top piece.

"Oh!" Sango said as she looked down. This got Miroku's attention, so he looked at where she was staring and a grin came upon his face.

"I'm likeing you more and more Nemaru!!!" Miroku said while laughing staring at Sango's exposed breast. Sango let go of his hand and slapped him lightly in the back of the head.

"Hentai..." SAhe said pulling up the top.

"But Im YOUR hentai, right?" He said pulling her closer to him with his free arm.

Sango laughed. "Yes, you are my hentai!" She said happily and kissed him on the cheek, as they headed into the hut.

hey everybody! hope you liked it, there are more to come, yay-ness! thank you all for reviewing on my chapters, your all so nice to me... =.= hehe, next chapter shall be soon! i promise.

mlink


	18. Sorry Guys!

Wah! Everyone who even looks at this anymore, I apologize so much for never continuing… ;;

My dad thought that Fanficton was horrible, and actually blocked it from all the computeres in my household, so I wasn't able to get on it. I can check it at school, but I cant really save anything.

So, how shall I say this?

I'm sorry, but, I wont continue, or at least I will try to, with at least one of the more popular stories at the time, "A Days Begginging." But I feel that when I look over it, I'll go nuts at mistakes and all.

I'm going to write a new story, and begin working on it this week as well as when summer begins. --;;

Which is in a week as well.

Anyway, I'm extremely sorry! I learned what the password is to get on fanfiction for my computers at home, so now I can write!

Gomen gomen gomen! 


End file.
